


【普奥】星辰皆是旧火

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 星际ABO，一切只为狗血
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

新婚之夜

他们所在的地方是一颗小小的行星，其貌不扬，与如今充斥在宇宙各处的人造卫星有着本质区别。在这颗小行星上，他们第一次与彼此相遇。

现在两人相爱，思想和身体都足够亲密无间。

基尔伯特仍像第一次与罗德里赫过夜时一样充满耐心，在他的手指下罗德里赫逐渐被剥去衣装。他们暧昧而深切地接触彼此，好像整颗心脏都被倾注其中。天生的催情剂迅速弥漫在空气中。

在婚礼之前很久，他们就已经商定好暂时不进行完全标记行为。

可是当他们终于从交缠的长吻中分开时，罗德里赫却按着他的肩膀，贴在他耳边低声说，“标记我吧。”

黑暗中基尔伯特眯起眼睛，他确信这一细微举动不会被他新婚的伴侣察觉。

为什么会出现这种情况，他们不是早已经谈好这件事了吗？

难道罗德里赫有愚蠢的婚后焦虑，还是某种无法解释的直觉在此刻复燃作祟？

如果出现意外，那绝不可能是基尔伯特希望看到的方向。

“乖，现在还不是合适的时候。”基尔伯特略带暗示地舔在他的锁骨上，决定尽快让罗德里赫忘记麻烦的想法，然而反常粗暴的行为只会加重罗德里赫的疑虑，一思及此，他再次放慢了节奏。

“我想被你标记。”

咬在他肩膀上时，罗德里赫的混乱情绪逐渐传染给他。作为帝国外交官，很少有人知晓罗德里赫本质上很容易不冷静。

罗德里赫看着他，好像觉得只要此刻不被他标记，这件事就再也不会发生。

如果你当时不同意就应该直接言明，那我会采用其他手段逼迫你答应。事已至此才违背约定，外交官果真是最不可信的一群人！

“你当然会被我标记！”基尔伯特开始感到烦躁，这暴露在他加重的语调中，他强行维持着耐心温情的语调哄着罗德里赫，“不然还有谁？”

罗德里赫咬着嘴唇，脸转向另一边，他的表情像紊乱的信息流映在基尔伯特的瞳孔中，窃取他的思考能力，使他无法掌控正在发生的一切。

在语言被尽数扼杀时，罗德里赫沉默地抓着他的手指。

罗德里赫在恳求他。

基尔伯特心脏疯狂跳动，如同下一刻就要爆炸，除了用粗暴的动作来抹消罗德里赫细微的触摸，他别无应对之法。

麻烦透顶。

这个罗德里赫。

一切都是你自找的，恶意在基尔伯特内心发酵，我本准备给你留下一点余地。

“万一我不是什么好人—”从基尔伯特喉咙里传来不详的笑声，他不再掩藏笑容里的冷意，“而你会永远受此束缚。如果我出了什么意外，你的处境会更加艰难。”

罗德里赫无所遁藏，他抚摸基尔伯特的脸颊，以此掩饰自己的不安，“没关系，我们不是已经宣誓了要永远在一起吗？”

难道你相信可悲的宣誓吗？人们对宇宙探索得越深入，就越是确信没有神的存在，而你还相信着地球时代困居一隅的人类创造的宗教与上帝？

难以言喻的扭曲在基尔伯特胸口凝结，所有时间都被压缩到了这一刻。

他没有必要收手，给罗德里赫带去更多痛苦并不是他所痛恨的事。

罗德里赫嘴唇被咬得发红，所有意识都在向基尔伯特索求更多...

基尔伯特凝视着他，表现得像是一个真正关心罗德里赫的阿尔法。

这张曾对他傲慢地抿紧不屑给出任何弧度的嘴唇，现在渴求着他落下的亲吻。这只曾经敏感地躲避他的触碰的手，现在缱绻地与他十指紧扣。

这个曾经住在不夜帝都顶层的遥不可及的人，现在完完全全委身于他。

在基尔伯特挤开罗德里赫的生 殖 腔时，罗德里赫按住他的手臂，如同被电流击中一般，禁不住撑起身体，脖颈向后仰，“唔…啊嗯——”呜咽消融在颤抖的唇齿间。

这不就是你想要的吗？

由于事情脱离了基尔伯特的计划，在标记的前一刻，他更是感到极端不耐烦，他怠于继续伪装，反正罗德里赫现在的状态不可能分心注意到他的想法。

基尔伯特退出了一点，更重地直接捅进深处，撞到已经微微张开的腔口，罗德里赫失控地叫出了声，他需要充分的疼痛，但从来没有预料到是这样的感觉…

“等…等等…”从哼吟中罗德里赫艰难地吐出几个音节，好像感觉对于察觉到的异样不能继续置若未见。

等等？

基尔伯特不知道罗德里赫如何能一边发出又骚又浪的声音，一边叫他等一等，“太晚了，我等不了。” 他压在罗德里赫身上，谁都无法想象被罗德里赫的气息包围是什么感觉…

罗德里赫感觉哪里都不太对劲…

但现在他已骑虎难下，身不由己，成结时分空前的虚弱感使他感到无所依靠。

罗德里赫将手掌按在被撑得发酸发软的下腹处，似乎这能带来一点安全感，然而抵着被拱起的弧度只是让他不得不更清楚地感受到，在那皮肤之下，基尔伯特正在肆无忌惮地打开他，和他勾连在一起。

罗德里赫的眼睛里不知不觉盈满了水汽。

或许是因为成结实在很难受…

或许是因为此时本可以安慰他的alpha只是冷漠地看着他…

或许是因为他开始隐约发现一切都可能和他想象的完全不同…

“你哭什么？！”基尔伯特的暴躁在这一刻达到顶点。

“我没有！”罗德里赫咬着牙，洇湿的目光像刀刃一样美丽锋利又脆弱。

这人实在是不可理喻吧，你永远搞不清楚这些烦人的贵族少爷为什么这一刻说要下一刻又说不要！

基尔伯特确信自己的自制力在帝国军人中也是最顶级的，然而罕见的强烈情绪从神经刺痛中源源不断地涌出。

他怒不可遏地咬上罗德里赫的嘴唇，磕磕绊绊地问，“你怎么会哭了？我们好不容易才走到今天…是不是我弄疼你了？”

基尔伯特实在烦透了看到这样的罗德里赫，“是我不好…”基尔伯特将手覆在他小腹上揉了揉，又吹吹他的嘴唇被咬破的地方。

就连基尔伯特也被自己的演技完全说服了。

罗德里赫在他怀里颤抖，过了很久，罗德里赫仿佛下了很大的决心，抬起眼睑对基尔伯特说，“我爱你。”

基尔伯特现在并不会意识到，这将是他从过去到未来唯一想要标记的人。

在那一刻，基尔伯特确认无疑的只是他们的处境已经发生了彻底的逆转。

彼时罗德里赫可谓是帝国里最高不可攀的Omega，他是大贵族家族的独子，自小万千宠爱加于一身，接受顶级文化和艺术教育，年纪轻轻就升至帝国一等外交官和参议院议员。

基尔伯特是出身不起眼的军队少将，对罗德里赫一见钟情。

所谓的门第差距落在基尔伯特耳里都是胡言乱语，他索性立刻对罗德里赫展开了天罗地网的追求攻势。

这件事前期的确很难，罗德里赫什么场面没见过，面对他费尽心思准备的一切总是表现得很冷漠，他往往寄出十封信也不会收到一封回信。

在他追求了罗德里赫很久之后，罗德里赫甚至轻蔑地告诉他，“我难以想象一名合格的帝国军人会将精力花费在这样无意义的事上。”

基尔伯特当然比任何人都清楚自己是不是优秀的帝国军人，这样的话并不会激怒他，“我随时准备为帝国牺牲，所以才不愿留下任何遗憾。”

他对罗德里赫持之以恒的示爱在帝国高层几乎成了人尽皆知的趣谈，但他从没有做过任何利用性别优势的过界举动。

直到一次出征前，他对罗德里赫说，“我要走了，可能再也不会回来。”

那一晚，罗德里赫第一次在他面前流露出一点不安，可还是除了例行祝他凯旋之外什么也没有多说。

基尔伯特当然不只会将时间用于改写罗德里赫的生活。

谈及打仗，基尔伯特精于此道，更甚于他诱骗罗德里赫的能力。他用兵如神，战功显赫，数次挽狂澜于欲倒，化解了对帝国军最不利的困局。两年前老元帅去世后，基尔伯特成为了帝国历史上最年轻的元帅。

罗德里赫的家族不愿意和军方有任何牵连，放话说如果罗德里赫敢和基尔伯特结婚，就要切断罗德里赫和家族的任何关系。

时至今日，不惜违背整个家族的意愿也要嫁给他的人是罗德里赫。

渴望被他彻底标记的人是罗德里赫。

基尔伯特讽刺地想，你是否曾经预料到自己会有这么一天？


	2. Chapter 2

“我不准备在他身上继续耗费时间了。”

基尔伯特在通讯中告诉伊丽莎白，这比他原先计划的时间要稍早一点，不过既然目的已经达成，提前结束不会有太大影响。当他做出这个决定时，除了伊丽莎白，他没有第二个可以告知的对象。

伊丽莎白和基尔伯特结识于帝都。

在星际开拓中，罗德里赫的家族吞并了伊丽莎白家族的星球。伊丽莎白离开自己熟悉的土地，来到帝国都城求学，伺机想摆脱罗德里赫家对她故乡的控制。

基尔伯特同样来自被罗德里赫家控制的地区，父亲是一名官员。在帝国对走私交易的一次调查中，他父亲自杀帮罗德里赫家顶罪。此后基尔伯特伪造新身份加入帝国军队，再也没有回过他长大的地方。

身世相近的两人迅速变得熟悉起来，基尔伯特提出帮她拿回这个地区，条件是事成之后把其中一块划给他作为军事试验区。这个星球引力环境特殊，是研发前端武器的绝佳场所。

两人达成一致后，基尔伯特决定从罗德里赫下手。伊丽莎白家的星球是罗德里赫十六岁时收到的生日礼物，最初伊丽莎白曾产生犹豫，这对罗德里赫公平吗？

基尔伯特凶恶地反驳，他的家族所做的一切难道与他没有关系？他生而享有的一切优势难道不是来自他的家族对旁人的剥夺？他享受着一切好处，却想声称自己干干净净？

从第一眼起，基尔伯特就恨透了罗德里赫的高高在上，他恨他，恨意如同宇宙里壮丽恒久的星云，他迫不及待要看到罗德里赫遭到毁灭性打击。

但对罗德里赫而言，能有什么东西是求而不得的？

除非基尔伯特让他爱上自己。

基尔伯特本想在结婚后从罗德里赫手里夺走那个星球的所有权，但在察觉到他为研发的事情烦心时，罗德里赫悄悄将那个星球送给了他。

如此一来，他没有再和罗德里赫结婚的必要。

只是当他意识到罗德里赫越来越难以离开他，而罗德里赫的家族强烈反对他们结婚时，基尔伯特发现，迫使这个家族和最疼爱的继承人断绝关系后再抛弃罗德里赫，将会构成更严重的侮辱和伤害。

为此基尔伯特不动声色，全心全意筹备了他与罗德里赫的婚礼。

不标记罗德里赫是早就做好的决定，将之视为他的理性判断也好，视为他对假装深爱多年的对象仅存的情谊也罢，他的确做出了这样的决定。

愚蠢的后果是罗德里赫自己造成的。

等待罗德里赫的是一张离婚协议书。

咫尺外的基尔伯特显出深渊般纹丝不动的冷漠，昨夜的温情已经遥远如隔世。

刚刚知晓的事情让罗德里赫感到头晕目眩，疼痛顺着呼吸侵入身体的每一个细胞，他喘了口气，“一切都是你计划好的？”

“难道你真的相信我会对你爱得至死不渝吗？”基尔伯特反问，他能感觉到空气中罗德里赫紊乱的气息，“你不妨听一点现实的忠告，别相信一见钟情。如果有人从第一次见面起就热情追求你，那肯定是别有用心。”

“所有…都只是为了报复我？”这声音轻得几乎落不到地上。

基尔伯特轻轻抚摸他的下巴，琢磨着他眼中的神色，“你好像的确有点爱我？真可悲。”基尔伯特倏地松开手。

“这么多年和我在一起…你其实一点也不快乐？”麻木不觉从罗德里赫的喉咙逐渐蔓延到舌尖，这是对抗疼痛的一种应激反应。

“眼看着你一步步走入陷阱，倒也不是毫无成就感。”

“伊丽莎白她…过得怎么样？”

“你没有资格问这个问题！”基尔伯特的鄙夷来得猛烈且毫无预兆。“你难道真的关心被你的家族摧毁的人过着什么样的生活吗？伪善者。”

“你爱她吗？”

问出这个问题时，罗德里赫连牙根都绷紧，仿佛徘徊在巨大的黑暗空虚之中，赤身裸体从铁丝网之间穿过，被不断划出新的血痕。但没有任何人看到。

“和你没有任何关系！”

罗德里赫呼吸停止了一刹那，往后再不想多说一个字，他的手不受控制地颤抖，却依旧利落地在离婚协议上留下自己的生物信息。

让他承认他爱基尔伯特需要经年累月的挣扎，但让他接受基尔伯特不爱他的事实只要一瞬间。

对于如何处理这件事的后果，罗德里赫毫无头绪，他们之间不会有过多财产纠纷，因为他不准备提出任何声张。

罗德里赫只想彻底离开这个地方。

他再也不愿见到他今天早晨还深爱的人。

当基尔伯特从这个动作中探知到即将发生的罗德里赫的消失时，他的大脑神经中扭曲着疼痛、孤独和黑暗的欲望，大脑中属于人的部分陷入死一般的沉寂。

“你现在还不能走。”突然袭来的焦虑使基尔伯特钳制住他的手臂，“我们之间有些事情还没有清算。”

不详的预感弥漫在罗德里赫心间，“放开我！”

“我要确保你没有怀孕，然后解除标记。”基尔伯特最先想到的是一个可怕的理由。

罗德里赫脸色更加苍白了几分。

基尔伯特打开通信，两分钟后，医生带着医疗器械出现在房间里。

“强制检查违背帝国法律！”罗德里赫厉声警告他。

基尔伯特置若罔闻，他用力拽过罗德里赫，这个野蛮的动作安抚了他的理智。

“基尔伯特！”

在罗德里赫叫他时基尔伯特没有转头，因为他直觉不会看到令他安心的画面，下一刻迫使他不得不那么做的是周围的惊呼。

他看到罗德里赫手里握着一把匕首。

基尔伯特的目光变得更加危险，“你反应这么激烈，难道——？”

反持着这把匕首，罗德里赫精准地划破脖颈后方，基尔伯特几乎能听到他的血肉被划开的声音，“这样我们就真正一刀两断了，你满意了吗？”

没有继续担心的理由，既然腺体被毁，他们的标记关系就同时被破坏了，自然更不会有胚胎存活的可能。

可是基尔伯特面容扭曲地抓住罗德里赫，眼睛通红得吓人，像罗德里赫被鲜血染透的白色衣领一样充满灾难，他夺过匕首重重砸在窗户玻璃上，巨大的声响让屋内所有人都不由瑟缩，“你这个疯子！”

当年罗德里赫有多么高雅，现在就有多么像疯子一样狂悖。罗德里赫说爱他的时候害羞坦荡，此刻想摆脱他又决绝极端。

他夺走罗德里赫的一切，却还要罗德里赫保持风度。

如果他的第一反应不是质问罗德里赫，而是夺下这柄该死的利器…基尔伯特满腔鼎沸怒火和恨意无处发泄，心底最深的地方被重压着不能动弹。或许只有杀掉罗德里赫才能摆脱他的压抑。

他的鼻尖抵在罗德里赫耳垂下方…他的Omega如此痛苦，几乎使他浑身战栗。

医生想来查看罗德里赫的伤势，可是罗德里赫死死瞪着他们，毫无疑问，如果基尔伯特不放他走，他不惮于做出更加极端的事。

于他而言，罗德里赫的目光是不循常理的导火索，新婚之夜他正是被这个眼神看得抛弃伪装，背离了自己的计划。

“我们是医生——”

罗德里赫没有多看他们一眼，他只觉得一刻也不能再等，带着流血的伤口和离婚协议夺路而逃。

被砸到一边的匕首沉默不语地躺在冰凉的地上，罗德里赫的气味飘荡在空气中，直到所有的虚空都变成罗德里赫的模样。

这把匕首看起来很眼熟，基尔伯特盯着它看了一会儿，这似乎是他最早寄给罗德里赫的礼物，他用机甲核心亲手打磨的匕首。匕首送出之后杳无音信，基尔伯特从来不爱说自己付出的时间和精力，如果罗德里赫不喜欢那就丢掉，没必要知道这些事。

基尔伯特脸色阴沉，过了许久，他的唇角逐渐勾起神志清醒的弧度。

无论如何，他终于摆脱了罗德里赫。

可恨的使他一再记起阿尔法的本能，将他的理智变得如同野兽一般的敌人。

他逼迫自己不再去想关于罗德里赫的任何事情。


	3. Chapter 3

“你既然已经充分享受过自由的意味，现在是不是应该重新体会责任？”

几天之后，罗德里赫收到了来自父亲的一条讯息。他明白，主动发来的不近人情的说辞表达的是想与他和好的意思。

罗德里赫回到了久违的家。

他与父亲的见面谈不上多么心平气和，幸而他父亲比他更不喜欢提起基尔伯特，连带那段不堪回首的过去都全被避而不提，这对于他而言已经算得上是极大的体贴。

“共和国军的总参谋长，弗朗西斯。”屏幕上的照片是给他介绍的新对象。

罗德里赫盯着照片看了许久。直到父亲轻咳一声，罗德里赫才摆脱自己的思绪。

“我以为您说不想和军方有纠葛是真心实意。”罗德里赫语气中带着讽刺，留在舌尖的却是只有自己尝到的苦涩，“难道共和国的人会考虑和我们结婚吗？”

“你不用担心这件事。”

这一安排不是罗德里赫父亲的意思，实际上是皇帝的意思。

帝国和共和国停战已有三十余年，双方的关系至今仍然没有完全正常化。皇帝想将这桩婚姻作为改善与共和国关系的一步试探。

在年轻贵族之中，罗德里赫给人留下最擅长获得共和国民众好感的印象。

共和国的舆论风气不仅不会在意Omega曾经结过婚被人标记过，反而会对Omega决然摆脱不负责任的Alpha予以热情赞扬。而且罗德里赫是一位有经验的外交官，不会做出有损大局的举止。

帝国距共和国7200光年，在如今的时代已经是一次跃迁就能解决的距离，所以罗德里赫在几天之后就见到了弗朗西斯。

见面当天，弗朗西斯身着得体优雅的常服。他的选择不难理解，目前，穿着共和国军服的人出现在帝国首都很难不引起侧目。

帝国对弗朗西斯及其背后的共和国允诺了不少好处。不过无论这些背后的考量多么缜密，被寄予联姻期望的两人都有必要先了解彼此。

倘若罗德里赫是一个虚有其表的漂亮Omega，弗朗西斯的兴趣会更少一些。

但一个下定决心自毁从身到心伤痕累累的Omega，嗯…那就十分利于他的公众形象，也契合他的个人倾向。

“你对这件事怎么想？”罗德里赫问。

“我没有什么想法。”弗朗西斯有点意气慵懒，“也就是说，还算合适。我们不应该和投注了太多感情的人结婚。”

不可言说的直觉使罗德里赫意识到，如果交往需要进展到一定程度，弗朗西斯可能比基尔伯特更加难以相处。

“往后我们只需做好各自的工作，不要在大庭广众之下给彼此难堪。”此时弗朗西斯表露出了些许真诚，停顿两秒后，他又补充一句，“更不要掺杂任何多余的东西。”

“当然。”

尽管罗德里赫毫不犹豫给出了回答，弗朗西斯仍未完全放心，“我觉得最好提醒你一声，因为我听说你很容易日久生情，希望类似的事情不会再发生。”

罗德里赫怔住了，态度登时冷淡了几分。

“谢谢你的提醒。”

他不知道弗朗西斯听到的是什么样的传言，但同样的错误他绝不会犯第二次，他将衣领扣得严严实实，避免露出后颈上难以解释的伤口。

被基尔伯特骗走之前，罗德里赫的心高气傲在帝国上层无人不知。

罗德里赫不清楚弗朗西斯的感情状况，不过无所谓，这不是不可不知的必要信息。他开始觉得弗朗西斯说的有道理，结婚本身不是一件多么严肃的事。

只是他少不更事时爱上的第一个人让他误以为一切都应该充满意义，矢志不渝。他对世界的一部分认知被这件事摧毁了。

帝国总司令部

高级将军们正在讨论今年前往狭缝的军事演习安排。

这时，一位上将火急火燎地闯进隔绝通信的议事厅，“刚刚来讯说年底有一场重要婚礼，要求我们将今年的军演改成与共和国军队的联合军演。”

“婚礼？”身为总参谋长的基尔伯特不悦地提高音量，“什么婚礼重要到能让今年的军演作废？我记得皇帝已经结过婚了吧？”

这几十年间帝国军与共和国军不通有无，两军对彼此的了解仅仅来自于间谍情报。这场仓促决定的联合军演不会有任何实际意义，只可能是给皇帝和民众看个热闹。

“是共和国总参谋长的婚礼。”上将低下头把接到的通信内容交给基尔伯特。

基尔伯特一行行看着屏幕上的文字，愤怒逐渐变成面无表情，他“啪”地一声放下电子屏，双眼中浮现出压倒性的令人难以忍受的冷酷，“谁的意思？”

“是…是来自皇家内阁的通知。”

被迁怒的上将心中忐忑，这场联合军演自然是皇帝的意思，总参谋长不可能不明白，除非…尽管上将自认为已经努力在信息中模糊总参谋长的前妻，但依然无法估量自己将会承受什么。

“真不愧是伟大的皇帝，把军队当作宠物拿捏。”基尔伯特冷笑。

在议事厅里，一切录音设备都会失灵。但这句话过于危险，听清了每一个字的将军们心脏提到嗓子眼，承受着仿佛刑罚般的重压。

没人敢猜测基尔伯特的意思。

四周鸦雀无声，陡然充满模糊又原始的恐怖。

但转眼之间，基尔伯特就换了一副神色，仿佛刚刚的一切都没有发生过，他波澜不惊地问道：“原先的军演计划基本不可行了。对于新的演习地点，你们有什么看法？”

沉默依旧延续了两秒，但回答上司问题的义务使他们果断地脱离杂绪。

“帝国和共和国之间的停火星系还没有居民回迁，是完完全全的无人区，但停火星系波澜壮阔，皇帝很可能会喜欢。”一位将军说。

“原来最大的帝国军事基地，”另一位将军忽然记起来，“27号极点星就位于停火星系，撤军时帝国没有带走的能源应该都还封存在原处。”

“不过自从划成停火区之后，这片星系在地图上已经灰了几十年，我军目前留存的射线资料和实际情况之间肯定已经出现具有显著性的偏差。如果要重新进行军事勘测，就要首先与共和国军协商。”

“按照对等原则，只能由元帅给共和国总参谋长发联络信息。”

….

“到此为止。”刚刚还在听将军们讨论的基尔伯特毫无预兆打断他们，宣告会议结束。

“还有——”正说在兴头上的将军们一时刹不住。

“出去。”

将军们面面相觑，还没有完全弄清楚上司的喜怒无常，然而再一个眼神，他们就争先恐后起身离开。

议事厅里只剩下基尔伯特孑然一人。

他睨视着桌上的信函，帝国似乎根本不能意识到今年进行联合军演是个多么荒谬的提议。愚蠢又任性，上位者总是如此。

基尔伯特粉碎了烙着皇家纹章的帝国公函，在反应过来时，就连通信屏都被毁得彻底。他冷漠地看着那堆残骸，手指血管中还残留着肆虐的暴风雨。

什么东西。

以为这是你们能随心所欲的事？

天空中的第二颗恒星正在向遥远的地平线倾斜。

基尔伯特在军部有宿舍，其中各种设施一应俱全。

不过基尔伯特很少住在那间宿舍，他每天需要的睡眠时间很少，这是帝国军人的共性。实在很忙的时候他会干脆通宵，但凡能有五个小时的休息时间他都会回家。

这已经变成他的习惯。

忽然之间，基尔伯特觉得罗德里赫索然无味，竟然会屈服于政治目的而结婚，比他曾经想象的更加无趣。

罗德里赫现在肯定还是爱着他的，那为什么会准备和别人结婚？为了报复他，还是说见一个爱一个对罗德里赫是轻而易举的事情？

他这这件事本身毫不关心。但他需要罗德里赫忍受他带来的长久的痛苦。转身就能开始新的生活？做梦吧他会同意这件事！

罗德里赫离开的时候什么都没有带走，房子里依然到处是罗德里赫的痕迹。打扫房间的佣人曾捡起地上的匕首，想擦掉上面的血迹，却立刻被基尔伯特怒斥：“不准碰任何东西！”

于是屋子里各处布局还和当天一模一样。

现在基尔伯特走进房子，终于看得心生厌恶，他强压一股无名火叫管家进来，“把他的物件全部清理干净。”

管家愣了一愣，小心询问，“将军，您看看有哪些是不能碰的，我们提前留意。”

“全部扔掉。”基尔伯特又强调了一遍。

“是否把窗帘也换掉？”管家又问。

整座房子里有许多东西是罗德里赫根据自己的品味挑选的，这些算不算是罗德里赫的东西？管家希望能得到明确的答案。

“换掉。”

基尔伯特点燃一根烟，好整以暇地看着佣人把这座房子恢复应有的样子。

他们动作很利落，两个人三五下拆掉窗帘，有相当重量的布料在地上垂坠成奇怪的形状，从摩擦的声音就能听出这是品质相当好的布料。

另有人打开罗德里赫书柜的玻璃门，他们先把摆在书架上的数个小物件拿出来，然后像收割机一样一摞摞将书扫下，迫使它们离开原先的居所。

桌子上插着的长枝洋桔梗已经蔫头蔫脑，这是罗德里赫喜欢的花，佣人们拽出枯萎的花枝，把透明花瓶扔在垃圾桶里，像扔掉一条搁浅的鱼。

刹那之间，一只手横空伸出把花枝和花瓶捞了出来，放在原来的地方。

佣人看着来到身边的男主人一眼，略显无措地退开，不确定自己做错了什么。房间里其他人也都不约而同停了下来，注视着这个方向。

帝国军的最高指挥被笼罩在可憎的愤怒里。一种要碾碎一切的意愿暴烈地使周遭噤声。

在令人窒息的死寂后，基尔伯特终于下令让佣人离开。

他也是罗德里赫挑选的。

月光透过毫无遮挡的窗户洒在基尔伯特身上。他打开抽屉，被他锁在抽屉里的匕首原封不动，整座房子中，这里残留的罗德里赫气息最重。


	4. Chapter 4

离婚后的第一个发情期对罗德里赫而言是地狱般的折磨。  
因为腺体受损严重，身体开始应激清除异体信息素，同时也会攻击异体胚胎。原本胎儿很难在这样的情况下存活，意料之外的是，这是双胞胎，这件事导致生理机制出现偏移。  
医生决定先将胚胎取出进行冷冻，等到罗德里赫的身体恢复到合适的状态再移植回去，尽管有一定风险，但这是孩子存活下去的唯一办法。  
“你可能不会有其他孩子了。”医生提醒他。  
腺体被毁引发的激素紊乱刺激了本应休止的发情期，只有等这次发情期自然结束后才能进行新的手术。  
无人的顶层公寓里，罗德里赫被一阵盖过一阵的热潮淹没，他两腿间湿得一片狼藉，身下的床单早已被冷汗和水浸湿，罗德里赫从未想过自己会陷入这样的境地。  
好热…好痛苦…  
手指犹豫地伸进已经被打湿的内裤，罗德里赫是第一次自己触碰那里…手指近乎自虐般粗暴蹂躏着已经红肿的地方，这一点可怜的纾解在海潮般泛滥的欲望面前毫无作用。  
罗德里赫用力咬住嘴唇，然后又将脸埋在枕头里，但细碎的呻吟依然隔着厚厚的布料回荡在房间里，他喉咙发哑，内裤已经被褪到脚踝，本应缠在他的Alpha腰上的两条白皙的腿现在踹蹬在床上，无望地绞紧毯子…  
基尔伯特…罗德里赫咬紧了牙，无力辨认一片混乱的脑海中究竟是什么感情。  
罗德里赫原来对性很冷淡，他完全是被基尔伯特变得这么食髓知味的。第一次似乎要被顶破肚子，第一次被操哭到嗓子哑透，第一次泪眼朦胧求基尔伯特快点进来，第一次…隐秘又淫秽的记忆不合时宜闪现在他几近空白的意识里。  
罗德里赫艰难地翻身，仰躺在床上，那时候他真的很喜欢基尔伯特，或许基尔伯特实际上都不知道这件事，喜欢到融化的骨髓里，喜欢到想把自己的血和呼吸都全部给对方。  
身下的小口不断翕动，不知餍足地把裹覆用的毯子吞进一角，然而无论多么软和的毯子在柔嫩的甬道里也显得粗糙刺人，“呃哈…”罗德里赫颤抖着拽出洇湿的毛毯，身体里变本加厉的酸软空虚更加磨得他快要发疯…  
以前每次发情期，基尔伯特都会从始至终陪着他，在他没力气自己动的时候不留余地贯穿他，捅进他身体的最深处，以野兽交媾的方式压在他身上，狠狠咬住他的后颈，在此消彼长的情事中，将满满的精液灌得他小腹发胀，最后再亲干他的满脸泪痕…  
他的身体依然在渴望基尔伯特，渴望着再次被那个人的体温填满，但冰冷的现实使他极力抗拒这个想法。  
…是不是他不够关心基尔伯特，所以没有深究基尔伯特没有家庭这件事…  
“哐——！”  
罗德里赫想打湿因失水而干裂的嘴唇，却把金属杯碰落在地。

中心时区二月十日是伊德罗琳公主的生日。  
虽然帝国疆土跨越数个星系，各个星球的自转速度和每日时长区别很大，但帝国设立了专门的时间管理司，这个部门汇集了一批杰出的空间物理学家，他们的日常工作是在多变的宇宙环境中计算和统一时间，保证即使是最偏远的星球也不会因为时差而出现混乱。  
得益于他们的工作，帝国上下都能在同样的时刻为皇帝最宠爱的公主庆祝生日。  
在帝国首都，皇家更是举办了盛大宴会庆祝这个日子，各大贵族与高级文官军官都在受邀之列。金碧辉煌的皇宫里盛况空前，横斜的光影营造出无忧之城的氛围。不管行至何处，宾客都始终被精美的酒馔，欢快的交谈与翩跹的衣袂环绕。  
宴会大厅  
“我还没有正式向你道过谢。”军事勘测局的专家对总参谋长说。  
“现在你就可以这么做。”  
今晚基尔伯特周身一直有种若隐若现的浮躁，目光扑朔，不知在观察什么。伊丽莎白给他拿了一杯贵腐葡萄酒，“这些年里你对我帮助良多。”  
基尔伯特收回了视线，玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆声响。  
“你有没有打算离开这里，回到你的家乡？”他问。  
“你想去那里看看吗？”  
“我当然要去，而且这一天不会太远。”基尔伯特漫不经心地回答，新的军事基地早已准备就绪，等最后的审批下来就会尽快动工。  
“那到时候我会请你喝一杯我们在结束战斗后饮用的葡萄酒，比这里的酒还要好得多。”  
基尔伯特想，在某种意义上，他和伊丽莎白是同一类人，只不过离开帝国的权力中心这种念头一次也不曾出现在他的脑海中。  
眼角的余光里，基尔伯特察觉到有人的目光落在他身上。  
那是帝国的现任能源大臣。  
也就是罗德里赫的父亲。

基尔伯特走到能源大臣面前，两人对视着，起初什么都没说，直到沉默开始充满冒犯和轻侮之意。  
“好久不见。”基尔伯特说。  
公爵不冷不热地对基尔伯特举了举杯。  
基尔伯特有一千种嘲讽公爵的方式，但现在他不想浪费任何时间，毫不客气地单刀直入。  
“您或许不如我清楚今天是什么日子。”基尔伯特神色阴晴不定，“令郎现在肯定很难受吧？”  
今天原本是罗德里赫的发情期。  
他清楚如果罗德里赫没事，那就不可能不出席这样重要的皇家宴会。但一整晚他都没有看到罗德里赫的身影。  
肯定出了问题。  
听到他的话，公爵轻微变了脸色，“只要离开你，他好得不得了！”公爵没有办法与基尔伯特和平共处，为了避免双方做出更不体面的言行，他转身就像离开。  
但基尔伯特根本不考虑举动是否得当，直接伸手拦住他，冷漠又粗鲁，“让我见罗德里赫。”  
“他去共和国了。”  
“别想骗我，他在哪里！”  
平日里基尔伯特没有这么容易暴躁。但此刻，那个运筹帷幄获胜如探囊取物的帝国总参谋长再不见踪影，他看起来简直和地道的军痞没有两样，凶狠又蛮横，为了达成目的不惮于将任何暴力作为手段。  
似乎只要能让罗德里赫立刻出现在自己面前，基尔伯特什么都不会顾忌。  
难道是他婚后暴露本性进行家暴，所以罗德里赫才和他离婚？老公爵心里凉了一截，“你还想对他做什么？”  
“你真的想听吗？想听我对你儿子做过什么？”  
“即使今天你已经是军方首脑，我还是奉劝你，不要逼一位父亲。” 公爵的面容变得和头发一样灰白。  
“罗德里赫是我的Omega！”基尔伯特咬牙切齿地声张，和他是不是军方首脑没有任何关系。  
“他早就不是了！” 公爵忽然间大受刺激，“他不需要你！”  
为了证明这一点，公爵立刻发出了一条通讯，短暂的连接后，屏幕中出现了罗德里赫为弗朗西斯系上袖扣的画面。

宴会的喧嚣忽然沉寂。  
极度厌恶之中，有一瞬间基尔伯特的感知出现错位，爱和恨螺旋交织，患得患失和肆无忌惮彼此攻击。酒杯被扣在桌上，他的双眼中燃着可怖的红光。  
不安在公爵心中变得更加强烈，如果这一幕真实地发生在基尔伯特面前，基尔伯特会对罗德里赫做出什么？  
他找不到一个不可怕的答案。  
“这一次您是否打算参加儿子的婚礼？”此时基尔伯特脸上浮现出扭曲的笑容，“依我看，凡事有第一次就有第二次，说不定他很快就会恢复单身，您一次都不去的选择充满智慧。”  
能源大臣神色阴沉，“反正这和你再不会有任何关系！”  
唯有极大的意志和忍耐才能使人在理智被暴怒占据、心脏被痛苦咬啮时，继续维持面容上的冷静和微笑。  
基尔伯特笑着，他一字一顿，说出的每一个音节都像尖锐的针从舌头上刺过，“那真是太幸运了。”


	5. Chapter 5

在共和国，联姻已经消失了很长一段时间。现在它重新走进现实，为了给婚礼增添浪漫气氛与戏剧色彩，共和国媒体开始在两人之间挖掘更多故事，一些毛茸茸的标题应运而生。

“政治透出陈旧气息，但爱情是五月新星。”

“永远不要为追求爱情感到可耻。”

“没有爱，就没有和平。”

诚如弗朗西斯所言，共和国在浪漫方面的想象力远胜帝国。

直到一个月后，一条石破天惊的新消息席卷各大媒体平台：帝国军代表将出访共和国。

如果说联姻的含义还有些许暧昧，这条消息一出，再迟钝的民众也察觉到了空气中涌动的变化。

长年以来，与帝国的战争都是深受共和国影视青睐的一大主题，不过年轻的民众大多没有和帝国人亲身接触的经历，屏幕里的敌人在几十年后变成了什么模样？许多关于帝国的刻板印象笑话重新引起热烈讨论。

尽管共和国和帝国彼此隔绝多年，但毕竟帝国就在宇宙之中的某个地方，共和国和帝国在探索宇宙的漫长经历中彼此发现，共和国怎么可能永远对帝国视而不见？

来访当天，弗朗西斯作为共和国军的代表在舰港迎接来访的帝国军。流线优美的巨大战舰穿过宇宙风暴，平稳停靠在共和国舰港中，四面八方的媒体纷纷记录下两军首脑见面的重大时刻。

伴随着整齐激扬的军乐，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特握手致意，他们足足握了有半分钟之久，历史性的和解在镜头前重演。

“欢迎来到圣米歇尔港，我的朋友们。”弗朗西斯的声音沉静而温和。

“我难以告诉你帝国军人曾多少次想象圣米歇尔港的模样。”基尔伯特的回应掩藏着比热切和赞美更多的意义，不过当他露出具有迷惑性的笑容时，那些额外意思都不再明显，“这里非常美丽。”

“共和国总是愿意多拥有几个朋友，朋友一贯会获得我们的热情接待。”

这场会面保持着微妙的平衡，称得上是一次和睦的会面。

午后的行程是参访共和国的最高军事学府。

在校长逐张指着墙上的照片介绍校史时，基尔伯特的注意力落到了军事学院的课程表上。

共和国如何教导新的军官？这里的学生必须掌握哪些知识？共和国军方对于战争和策略的理解现在处于哪一阶段？基尔伯特的目光岿然不动，脑海中思索着自己的问题。

“礼堂已经布置好了。”一位肩章上绣着两枚星星的年轻士官进来报告。

“那我们现在就出发吧。”校长说。

众人穿过一个花园，金色阳光照耀在古老波拿巴宫的雕塑之上，澄净的天空透过阳光溶解落下大地，四周处处浮动着草木沁人心脾的芬芳。

只在有一段路上他们被阴影覆盖。如果人们在这时抬头，就会看到一艘巨大的战舰残骸漂浮在宇宙荒原之中，永不沉没，永不靠岸，围绕着它的浮云始终是浅灰的，那是一座战争纪念碑。

进入礼堂之后，弗朗西斯礼貌地示意基尔伯特等人先在第一排落座。

弗朗西斯本人没有立刻入座，基尔伯特顺着弗朗西斯的目光望去。

有一瞬间他的呼吸顿住了，周围的现实被尽数剥离。

这是他时隔几个月后第一次见到罗德里赫。

罗德里赫优雅从容地走向摆放着橄榄叶和百合花的演讲台，他并没有看向基尔伯特。

今日，罗德里赫将代表帝国参访团进行致辞，其听众是台下的军方高级将领和未来将执掌军队的军校生，更多的共和国民众会在转播中听到这场演讲。

在演讲台前站定后，罗德里赫将手中的矢车菊放在百合花旁，目光落在礼堂中每一个人身上，他微微一笑，美与感念就显得更加坚不可摧。

他面上的神情表明此刻他与帝制和共和无关，与自由和专制无关，他与两个集体之间为人津津乐道的差异无关。

“各位下午好。”

“首先请容我进行自我介绍，我是罗德里赫，帝国的一名外交官。”

罗德里赫的共和国语说得非常流畅，虽然语调不如真正的共和国民众那样舒缓，但听众反而觉得其中这一点帝国滋味非常有趣。

“我站在此地，似乎是一件奇妙的事情。自古以来，军人和外交官都不喜欢听彼此说话，在这一点上，即使是帝国和共和国也很容易达成共识。我的同事，也就是此刻坐在台下的这些将军们，平日与我也有诸多争执。不，不是你们的总参谋长，我还不曾与你们的将军吵过架。”

“人们常常认为，外交与和平相联系，军队与战争相联系，外交和军事是对跖点。实际上，外交也可能导致战争，战争是为了实现各自喜欢的和平，这是战争与纯粹暴力的区别。”

“理想主义者会说，为何不用来协商解决一切问题？”

“即使我是外交官，我也认为这不是一个审慎的建议。协商之中必须有妥协，当我们确信彼此的分歧如此重要时，我们就宁愿选择战争也不迁就对方的意愿。”

“这些分歧可能真实，也可能只是想象，但同样对人们有特别的意义。只有新的信息和新的思考才能真正改变分歧。此刻我有幸与你们进行第一次交谈，这对我以及更多人而言是珍贵的信息来源。”

“外交的首要任务是判断对方是否愿意达成协议，亦或只是借由谈判来发动战争。但我今天在这里只需做一件事，那就是表明真诚的善意。”

“如果交战双方都没有关于和平的愿景，战争就像一团火，只有烧到双方共同消失才会停止。我们的先辈曾拒绝这种结果，选择和平。今天我们不禁要问，和平的愿景是否已经真正实现？”

…

听着罗德里赫的声音，混乱的火焰在基尔伯特胸口燃烧崩裂。

倘若罗德里赫很喜欢自己现在所做的事情…难道罗德里赫真的会嫁到共和国吗？

不可能。

他只觉得他的血在腐蚀他的头骨，留下漆黑的辙痕，使每一次思考都变成尖锐的痛苦。他痛恨让弗朗西斯看到罗德里赫现在的样子，他痛恨让弗朗西斯看到罗德里赫任何样子，残缺不全的怀疑几乎要将他整个吞噬。

在提问环节的最后，一名军校三年级的学生问，“如果您和总参谋长有孩子，会计划送去外交学院还是军校呢？”

听清这个问题时，一直对答如流的罗德里赫迟滞了一秒，但是表情毫无波动，他的职业意识在对抗本能，使他机械性地调动大脑。

弗朗西斯突然站起来，面向这群等着看热闹的军校生，“我都不知道答案的事情，你们还想抢先知道？”

共和国总参谋长这一眼看下去，本就忍得辛苦的军校生们爆发出一阵哄笑，“总参谋长这么凶，估计是送来军校啦。”

“如果是女孩—”

“女孩也一样。”

…

基尔伯特面无表情地盯着罗德里赫，在桌上握紧了拳，他从混沌里听到一声遥远的枪响。枪响，如同他在军校里第一次开枪，当余震留在虎口时，他知道自己为此而生，他知道他将会成就一切。

那声响怎么会变成此刻疯狂压抑的感觉。

晚餐时分，共和国首相及其他高官已经在致爱丽舍为他们备好晚宴。

与帝国不同，宴会厅里没有长桌，满目都是圆桌，因此没有严格的上座之分。共和国将军与帝国将军交相就坐，罗德里赫则被安排在弗朗西斯旁边。

按照礼节，共和国高级将军端着酒杯来和罗德里赫打招呼。

“我帮他喝。”弗朗西斯从罗德里赫手里将酒杯拿走。

敬酒的人脸上浮现出心领神会的笑。

拿酒杯时弗朗西斯没有碰到他的手指，因为罗德里赫自己有类似的顾忌，所以立刻察觉到了这件事。然而他无暇去想弗朗西斯顾忌的是谁，便下意识转头对弗朗西斯说，“别喝太多。”

这时基尔伯特走到弗朗西斯面前，每个字的语气都咬得极重，“我要敬你一杯。”

有人想远离这场敬酒，察觉到罗德里赫的动作，弗朗西斯对他说，“如果你累了，就先回去休息吧。”

没等罗德里赫回答，基尔伯特就轻描淡写地转向他，“陛下有一封信要交给你。”

罗德里赫跟着基尔伯特上了舰艇，两人沉默无言地穿过长长的舰廊，直到走进基尔伯特的房间。

关上门之后，基尔伯特脱下军装大衣扔在沙发上，他将衣袖挽到手肘，悠闲地倾倒两杯龙舌兰。

“陛下的信呢？”罗德里赫心中疑虑顿生。

“你过来拿。”

罗德里赫紧紧注视着基尔伯特，微妙的威胁抵在他的太阳穴上，隐隐作痛，“我不喜欢隐晦的暗示。”

基尔伯特深吸一口气，他走过来，把轻得仿佛没有重量的东西放在罗德里赫的手心。

一枚芯片，罗德里赫将芯片收好，他想要离开，却发现自己已经被笼罩在基尔伯特的阴影之下。

“你为什么不喝酒？”基尔伯特问。

如果现在喝一杯酒就能躲开基尔伯特，罗德里赫当然会这么做。

但当他碰到酒杯的时候，基尔伯特一把抢过酒杯，掷在地上摔得粉碎，锐利的目光如同冶金之火舔舐着他的皮肤，就连粗鲁的力道都被残留在他指尖，“和我说一句话原来这么难吗？”

他被禁锢在基尔伯特的身体和手臂间，脸色发白，所有言语都消失在突然紧缩的喉咙之中。

“你还好吗？上一次——”基尔伯特压抑着情绪低声问道，手指滑到他下颌的皮肤上，继而想解开衣领的扣子。

这立刻引起罗德里赫的极力挣扎，“滚开——唔！”

基尔伯特用亲吻重重地压制他，其中的力道如此残忍，使罗德里赫感到舱壁在背后收紧，他们交换喉咙里沉重的喘息，用滚烫的刺痛互相折磨，基尔伯特始终看着他，绝境和欲望在点燃的双眼中交融。

不断加深的吻将气息渗入喉咙，渗入胸骨，决心将他烧焦，罗德里赫的抵抗逐渐丢盔弃甲，他想让基尔伯特放开他吗？

他们吻到后颈出了汗，缺氧的大脑空白一片，即使他会因此窒息而亡，这种方式好像也能让他摆脱更大的痛苦…

就在这时，压迫着他的热气突然退开，失去支撑的罗德里赫双腿发软，几乎要滑坐在地。

“你在宴会上果然是逢场作戏吧？”基尔伯特置身事外的声音从上方传来，“看起来你还爱着我。”

罗德里赫靠在散发冷意的金属舱壁上，垂落的眼睑遮蔽着空洞目光，他的肺缩成一团，仍然感觉无法呼吸。

“谢谢你。”罗德里赫从沙哑的喉咙里发出讽笑，“说实话，无论我今天和谁结婚，我都可能和你出轨。”

罗德里赫喘息了两声，“但我知道，这种感情很快就能被你做的一切消耗殆尽。”

基尔伯特明亮的眼睛逐渐变暗，极力假装自己不再想吻他，“那我们就看看会不会有这一天。”

“我和他睡过了。”

在罗德里赫支撑着自己站起来，想要离开这里时，基尔伯特掐住罗德里赫，声音中的痛苦被压至极限，一直在焚烧他的妒火终于将他逼过边界，“你再说一遍。”

罗德里赫如此希望基尔伯特继续做出更残忍的举动，好让他彻底死心，他艰难地勾起唇角，纤长的手指落在衣领的扣子上，“你想亲眼看看吗？”

从离开家乡以来，罗德里赫是他唯一拥有的亲密感情…即使他们现在已经离婚了，基尔伯特潜意识里仍然不能不认为罗德里赫是他的人。

“你和他…”基尔伯特的笑声令人心脏疼得发颤，“罗德里赫，我从没碰过其他任何人，我从来不爱她…你这么轻易就和他…”

做爱不是基尔伯特的本意，但他激烈又残忍地要占有拒绝了他的温暖，混乱的风暴占据他的精神。当感觉到抵在下身的布料形状时，罗德里赫的瞳孔睁大了，指关节一片冰凉。

突然房间外传来清晰的敲门声，她的脸出现在屏幕上，罗德里赫终于找到机会从这里逃离。


	6. Chapter 6

罗德里赫的名字在军方逐渐成为默认的禁忌，经过一段时间后，吸取教训的人都不敢再在基尔伯特面前轻易提起他。

众人私下里悄悄说，总参谋长的脾气变得越来越糟糕也是情有可原，像总参谋长这么成功的Alpha，家中却没有情投意合的Omega！

毕竟对于Alpha而言，为心爱的Omega提供全身心的依赖是无与伦比的巨大满足。其中滋味只要体会过一次就无法忘怀。

由于长年服役，帝国军人的结婚年龄普遍比较晚，但是位至高级军官的人，谁没有恩恩爱爱的伴侣和机灵可爱的孩子呢？不苟言笑的铁血军人聚在一起时不仅喜欢讨论战争，还喜欢分享妻子参加星际一周游的照片和小女儿的生日VCR，这种时候总是笑到人设动摇。

总参谋长如今孤身一人，体会不到这样的家庭温暖，看他们肯定是看一眼不满，看两眼愤怒，看三眼怒不可遏。

如果总参谋长的感情生活美满，他们或许也会过得舒服一点。

军官们抓阄选出一人，派他去撺掇总参谋长开始新的感情，旁敲侧击询问总参谋长，有没有兴趣去参加大公举行的宴会。

一旦谈到帝国社交界，那就很难绕开大公这座丰碑，他的府邸一年要举办超过两百场宴会，各行各业的名流都汇集于此。

这个任务看似险象环生，却结束得相当轻易。当心中忐忑的军官提出建议时，基尔伯特很快就答应了。

比起曲折的鼓励，那些想和军方攀关系的别有用心之徒，选择尝试往军方最高统帅身边送人。

可是总参谋长究竟喜欢什么类型？阳光拂面？心高气傲？温柔内敛？

没人能猜透这件事，于是只好不断寻找新的人选。

初夏的宴会是为出身显赫的Omega举办的成年舞会。

灯光明亮，音乐悠扬，身处此地让基尔伯特忽然想到，在罗德里赫成年时他们还不相识，那么当时罗德里赫和谁跳了第一支舞？

当他回过神来，他将脑海中不可阻挡的与罗德里赫有关的想法全部抹除。

基尔伯特承认，他在罗德里赫身上实在倾注了太多心思。多年以来，他在感情方面唯一的考虑就是如何让罗德里赫爱上他。

罗德里赫所面对的是超出想象的强大敌人，他怎么可能知道敌人为了这一仗所做的部署多么长久又竭尽心力。最后罗德里赫输得溃不成军一败涂地。

可正因如此，这场胜利也给胜利者留下了一点点麻烦的后遗症。此刻基尔伯特的心脏在抗拒他准备做的事情，而叫嚣着那个被倾注过多时间和精力的错误名字。

幸好基尔伯特知道，他的大脑总会更胜一筹，使他克服令人厌恶的顽固习惯。

第二天，一位不速之客来到了总司令部。

“我希望有机会与你谈一谈。”这位高贵体面的老贵族坐在他的办公室里，态度比上一次温和了许多。

“你没有提前告知我。”基尔伯特冷漠地提醒他。

“我为我的冒昧致歉，只是这件事我相信越快解决越好。”能源大臣把一个文件袋放在桌子上，“这是当年案件的真相，其中包括我和你父亲谈话的录音资料，现在我把它还给你。我对不起他，也对不起你。”

暴烈的战栗在血管中蔓延，基尔伯特一把拆开了文件袋，这份追查多年都没有得到的高密资料现在被送到了他手里。

他既没想到自己会在今天得到这份资料，也没想到会听到对方道歉。

基尔伯特只粗略扫了一眼就把资料塞回文件袋，他又恢复了无可比拟的冷静。

局势在表面上对他有利，却不可能让他放松警惕。

“我不准备原谅你，也不准备帮我父亲原谅你。”

埃德尔斯坦双眼一眨不眨，回应如沉思时的呓语一般轻，“无论你想如何报复我，让我身败名裂，或者让我付出更大的代价，只要你提出你的要求。”

基尔伯特手指扣在那份文件上，神情逐渐变了，他往后一靠，笑出了声，“原来，你是为了让罗德里赫永远憎恨我而来。多么恶意的道歉，多么伟大的父爱啊！”

“我不想让他恨你。我只是希望这件事得到解决，让你们都能开始新的生活。”

基尔伯特嗤之以鼻，“别虚情假意了，我早已开始新的生活。”

“但罗德里赫…”他欲言又止，目光里积蓄了太多情绪，鬓角发白的头发显出锐利的弧度，“这个案件让他很痛苦——”

他很痛苦？

基尔伯特一掌拍在桌子上，压迫性地倾身向前，“那你找错人了。你以为我会希望他过得舒心吗？你以为我喜欢罗德里赫吗？你知道我压抑着厌恶和害死父亲的人的儿子在一起时，有多么迫不及待要看到他痛苦吗？”

他的语气越来越重，确凿到让自己也深信不疑的地步。

埃德尔斯坦嘴唇微微发颤，“你可以随意报复我。可是你们在一起的这么多年都是真的！他还…难道那不足以让你为他留一点点情面？”

“请走吧。”基尔伯特不给他继续说下去的机会，毫不留情地下达逐客令，“有人相信道貌岸然的伪君子也有所谓的良心吗？如果罗德里赫很不幸还有一点，那正好，我要他长长久久地痛不欲生。”

如果罗德里赫真的很痛苦…为什么还不来见他？为什么不亲自补偿他？

一滴黑色毒血落入胸口，麻痹了本应跳动的器官。

“你可别死啊。”在埃德尔斯坦离开时，基尔伯特轻描淡写地说，“至少活到我邀请你来参加我的婚礼吧。”

寥落而倔强的背影停留了一刻，迅速消失在了门后。

已经发生的事情永远不能被抹消。无论在何处都是一样。

当天在听完第七和第八战区的司令述职之后，时间已经很晚了。

基尔伯特走出司令部，发现外面正在下大雨，帝都的雨季每年在不知不觉中降临，暴雨给本就朦胧的夜色添上几分凶意。

基尔伯特透过车窗看着被打碎的粼粼夜景，白天发生的事情在思绪中萦绕不去，他在脑海里回忆着罗德里赫的父亲所说的每一句话，每一个神态。

这使他在很近的距离下才发现宅邸外有一个漆黑的人影。

怒火一瞬间点燃了沉积在基尔伯特胸口的暴躁，是谁这么胆大妄为？他从不允许任何可疑之人接近这座房子。

车驶得更近，基尔伯特的心情阴暗到极点，失职或受贿的安保人员必须立刻得到严厉惩处，否则他们是不会长记性的。

尖锐的急刹车声。车门被重重甩上。

雨水四溅。

在大雨中两人成了浑然一体的雕塑，基尔伯特紧紧抱着他，头埋在他的颈窝，雨水的气息袭击基尔伯特的感官。

他不知道罗德里赫在这里站了多久，瘆人的寒意从被打湿的衣服下透出，基尔伯特脱下大衣披在罗德里赫身上，擦掉他脸上滴落的水珠，不断落下炙热的亲吻，使那冰凉的脸颊变得暖和一点，“你恨我吧，我不会再让你离开了…”

血液在大脑中燃烧，咬啮他的神经，他却只想把这些热量都用来捂热罗德里赫。

在最初失去方寸的胡乱亲吻后，基尔伯特逐渐察觉到不对劲。

他后退了一步。

这不是罗德里赫，尽管身形和眉眼与罗德里赫可以算得上非常相似。

现在这相似令他恨之入骨。

得而复失的巨大打击带来可怕的死寂，一切力量和意志都难以抵抗的死寂。

就在刚才他被迫正视自己的真心，他不得不承认他昼夜在被这件事折磨，高速运转的疯狂思绪在脑海中膨胀，他想过一百种让罗德里赫原谅他的方法，余生的幻想如爆炸一般涌入他的意识，他还没来得将它们及看清，幻想的细节就已经消失，心脏因为残忍的唤醒而剧烈跳动，在耳中不断轰鸣作响。

他的罗德里赫去哪里了？

基尔伯特被重新扔回痛苦的深渊，而这道深渊一旦得见天日，就再不可能被重新掩盖。

“谁让你来的？”基尔伯特的怒火转变成对顶替者暴行般的质询，可是面前湿淋淋的人只是低着头，什么话也不说。

基尔伯特准备让他滚，对方却突然抓住他的衣袖，明明满脸都是雨水，却还是能让人轻易辨别涌出的眼泪，“对不起，求你不要赶我走，他们会把我送回贫民窟…”

永远看不见星辰的底层世界，被野蛮和匮乏支配的黑暗噩梦。

他抖若筛糠，几乎要在基尔伯特面前跪下，披在身上的外套滑落在泥水里，被打湿的睫毛不堪重负地垂落在他眼前，好不狼狈。

嘴唇上是饥饿的味道，大脑昏昏涨涨，他呼吸很沉，抬起头看了基尔伯特一眼，忽然倒在泥泞中。

基尔伯特咬得臼齿发疼，该死的伪劣者，如果罗德里赫在他面前变成这个模样，他会确凿无疑地发疯。

那天晚上，一个书房成了基尔伯特枪下的牺牲品。

而在同一时刻，罗德里赫身处离此处十公里的医院之中，凝视着窗外的暴雨。


	7. Chapter 7

罗德里赫坐在窗前，帝都的夜晚非常安静，人类已经掌握了处理各种噪音的方法，就连维持整颗星球运转的动力核心也学会了寂静。在这里制造声音是人类独有的彰显意志的权力。

飞船在夜空留下发光的痕迹，城市充斥着极度的明亮和极度的寂静，如同一千个太阳降临的末日。在这样的星球上寻找黑夜不只是将房间调节到黑夜模式那样简单。

因为时差的问题，罗德里赫此刻还毫无睡意，高耸的建筑消弭了远处的地平线，他手里的机密情报显示有七个边境星球宣布进入自治状态，要求和帝国进行谈判。

从权责上看，这不是外交部应该处理的事情，然而这几个星球的位置很容易引起毗邻者的干预。如果事态发展到动兵的地步，那需要由帝国议会进行表决。

他开始针对可能的情况写一份外交备忘录。

写下最后一个句号后，他放下笔，决定休息片刻。

出院的那一天，罗德里赫向司机报出了一个地方，训练有素的司机什么都没有多说，两边后退的景色越来越熟悉，终于，车在目的地停下。

罗德里赫没有下车。他轻舒一口气，透过车窗看了看远处的建筑。

司机也安静地等着。

应和着潜意识的期望，时间好像变慢了，罗德里赫的思绪同样逐渐放慢下来，他可以暂且这样等着，和基尔伯特相关的事情中，少有这样安全无伤的。

一名高大的男子过来敲了敲车窗，“此处禁止停车——”看到坐在一旁的罗德里赫时，他刹那间失去了言语。

“安德烈，我以为这里不属于安保范围。”罗德里赫淡淡地说。

这的确是这座屋子曾经的主人，这种与生俱来的距离感非常熟悉。

“您有所不知，之前这里出了点意外…”名为安德烈的保安面露难色，声音也不自觉压低了一些。

“意外？”罗德里赫微微皱眉，“什么意外？有人受伤吗？”

安德烈不知如何回答，如果那个伪冒者是带着杀害总参谋长的意图前来，他们现在已经背负莫大的失职。

“您进去等吧。”安德烈没有继续谈那件事的权限，下意识先让罗德里赫进屋。

“他受伤了吗？”感觉到安德烈面上的挣扎和言语中的避重就轻，罗德里赫的目光逐渐冷下来。

“谁？”

等待的人突兀地出现在面前，一些短暂的念头从罗德里赫脑海中流过，他还未来得及平息思绪的波动，对方已经为他打开车门，“进去吧。”

罗德里赫迟疑了两秒，走下了车。

熟悉的客厅里，基尔伯特站在几步开外，语气不冷不热地问他，“你什么时候回来的？”

罗德里赫小口小口啜饮着杯里的水，没有回答基尔伯特。基尔伯特站在一边，依然看着他。

“为什么来找我？”基尔伯特又问。

杯中的水很快见了底，他把杯子轻轻放在桌上，这细微的声响没有使基尔伯特移开视线。

罗德里赫走到基尔伯特面前，他每走一步，基尔伯特聚焦的目光就变得更有压迫性，使他的指尖轻微地不受控制。

但他什么也没有想，甚至没有征询意见，伸出手臂搂住了面前的人。

他们的距离近到足以交换身体的热量，罗德里赫试图在发痛的肋骨下调整呼吸，却已经完全陷在基尔伯特怀里。

他最近才知道，今天是基尔伯特父亲的忌日。

基尔伯特从没有带他去过自己的故乡，更不曾带他去见过自己的父亲。

他究竟只是想拥抱基尔伯特，还是想让自己获得解脱…绝望的淡淡苦味从他的舌尖泛起，对方坚实的手臂按在他的后背上，电流般的刺激渗入身体的每一个纤维。

罗德里赫意识到基尔伯特并没有因为他的举动而生气。

或许正因为他们谁都想保持冷静，情况才会变得混乱又疯狂。基尔伯特将舌头伸进了他嘴里，几乎要触碰到他的脉搏在喉咙里跳动的地方。

黑暗而浓烈的亲吻，他被基尔伯特分开双腿抱起，跨过客厅，闯进了最近的房间。

“他不会再有机会碰你。”

在杂沓的动作中烦躁的声音落在罗德里赫耳畔。

从见到罗德里赫的那一刻起，基尔伯特就没准备让人离开这里。

于是他刚才贪婪地看着罗德里赫，丝毫不着急。但在罗德里赫踏入他面前的阴影，甚至扑在他怀里时，他立刻要得到罗德里赫每次被亲吻喉咙后发出的细微的声音...

基尔伯特按住罗德里赫的手腕，低头闻嗅他的耳垂，“告诉我，你不爱他。”

罗德里赫想要后退，他无法相信基尔伯特的意图，他十分清楚这句话转身就会变成基尔伯特手里的利刃。

没有等到缓解痛苦的回答，基尔伯特眼中充满阴云的欲望越来越浓重。

“无所谓，反正你不会再见到他。”

“你以为没有人知道我来了这里吗？”罗德里赫面容上浮现出一丝难以置信，抗议尚未显现，就令人刺痛。

“那就让所有人都知道！”基尔伯特阴狠地威胁他，“你如何瞒着你的未婚夫，主动对我投怀送抱，留在这里过夜—”

“我不想过夜。”罗德里赫平静而清晰地说出每一个词，以免这短短的几个字无法被对方理解，“我没有瞒着他，我今天的每一项行程，他全都一清二楚。”

这声明没有解开本就不存在的误会，只是更加激怒了基尔伯特。

他很清楚？我都不清楚的事情他很清楚？

基尔伯特掐住他的下颌，僵硬的表情像指关节的响声一样压抑着更多意味。

“你觉得他又有风范又大度体贴，哪怕让他受一点委屈你都无法忍受，人在此地却时时刻刻想回到他身边？是不是？”

反驳萦绕在罗德里赫舌尖，但一点点僵死下去。

罗德里赫的心思很难捉摸，就像直到如今，基尔伯特都不知道究竟是自己做过的哪件事曾经打动了罗德里赫。

他这么多年处心积虑，可有的人或许勾勾手指就能得到罗德里赫的心。

这扭曲逻辑的荒谬结论不应该出现在他脑海里，然而他现在的心情符合逻辑吗？被罗德里赫拥抱时沸腾的内心，无法在仇人之子之外的地方找到安宁符合逻辑吗？

如果他不是被失去这个该死的贵族子弟的绝境步步紧逼，他难道不能做到比任何人都更有风度吗？

为什么刚刚还主动扑在他怀里，现在就完全不在意他有多痛苦？

基尔伯特撕开他的衣服，舔舐他后颈上的伤疤，罗德里赫被激得浑身一激灵，当他想避开基尔伯特的气息时，基尔伯特压住他，手指顺着他的腰向下摸去，不由自主地抬起罗德里赫的膝盖，试图占据熟悉的潮湿温暖。

“我不想和你做 爱。”罗德里赫的手指紧陷在床单里，再一次声明自己的意愿。

“你何必说得这么严肃？”基尔伯特咬住他紧绷的耳垂，他们残酷地决心互相撕毁，他们在彼此冷漠的声音中隐秘地战栗，“我们不过是偷情而已，如果你的未婚夫知道，这甚至算不上偷情是吧？”

“如果他为了我而做出什么冲动的事情，你能忍受看到那一幕吗？”被牢牢按住的时候，罗德里赫不再挣扎，而是将头偏向另一边，冷冷地发问。

基尔伯特停了下来，从上方俯视罗德里赫，注视着他睫毛的每一次颤动，像落下的诅咒，“你说的事不可能发生。”

罗德里赫笑了笑，“我——”

突然他扑到床边干呕不止。

破坏性本能在房间里苏醒抬头，一阵古老的乳白冷意从四处浮起，好像是这颗星星荒芜时代留下的冷意终于在此刻穿透了科学和人力的造物。

“你是不是怀孕了？”带着可怕面貌的声音从黑暗中传来。

罗德里赫感觉喉咙的肌肉痉挛不止，这使他全身都在颤抖，他因为缺氧而头晕目眩，不愿触及的回忆使他从未感到比此刻更加不安全。

他下意识往远离基尔伯特的方向挪了挪。

一切都在凝固。不知过了多久，基尔伯特离开了房间。

基尔伯特走进书房，打开抽屉，拿出那把匕首。

如果早知道事情会变成如今这样，他不如在见到罗德里赫的第一眼就杀了罗德里赫。

可在内心最深处，他知道他最后悔的是那一天在这个书房发生的事。

如果他没有提出离婚，如果他没有声称这么多年的一切都是逢场作戏，如果他没有逼迫罗德里赫从身体上也和他断得干干净净——

他从来不曾预料到，有一天他得知罗德里赫怀孕时面临的会是毁灭性的打击。

基尔伯特简直想笑，甚至真的笑出了声，在他逼罗德里赫刺破后颈之后，另一个男人悉心照料罗德里赫，使罗德里赫完全康复。

倘若他现在就弄死罗德里赫和那个人的联系，那唯一可能的结果，就是给罗德里赫留下只能被那个人治愈的伤口。

基尔伯特缓缓低下头，仿佛想吞掉匕首上的气息。

忽然，他拔出匕首，银光一闪，鲜血瞬间从手掌上汨汨涌了出来，完全遮掩住伤口。

奇怪的是，痛觉并不存在。他只是感到在无尽下坠的失重中得到了片刻解脱。

从书房门口传来一声惊呼。

罗德里赫靠在墙上。他闭上眼睛，沉入彻底的寂静世界。

他今天为什么要来这里？

手指揪紧了小腹前的衬衫，他曾经真正地想要放弃这两个孩子，尤其是胚胎的状态其实并不好。只要他签下名字，那两个胚胎就会重新变成浩瀚宇宙里漂浮的分子，不会来到人世间承受所有不公正与不循常理的痛苦。

可是他想把家人还给基尔伯特。

这个自私的想法使他根本不考虑这个选择会带来多少负面结果。

即使他已经不能够去爱基尔伯特，他也不能不为基尔伯特感到痛苦。

即使在他们都对彼此带有最强烈的恶意时，他也忍不住想让基尔伯特面对的世界摆脱严酷。

罗德里赫感到无法在这个死一样寂静的房间继续待下去，他踩在冰凉的地板上，如同鸡尾酒里的冰块一样，摇摇晃晃向房间外走去，逐渐变得模糊。

当罗德里赫循着灯光来到书房门前时，透过未掩的房门，他看到书房里有两个人影。

基尔伯特背对着他，另一个身影被按在书桌上。

这不是在家里工作的人。

罗德里赫避之唯恐不及，仓皇转身。

他清晰地意识到基尔伯特不需要他的孩子。如果基尔伯特想要组成一个家庭，那么最不想要的对象就是他，其次是他的孩子。

就在这个房间里，基尔伯特向他提出离婚。

在他曾经受到最深伤害的地方，或许会留下基尔伯特和其他某个人的美好回忆。


End file.
